Crash
by SweetyBird282
Summary: "Just crash, fall down, I'll wrap my arms around you now." Logan's dad has just been killed in a horrible accident and Kendall reminices about their friendship and how Logan has always been there for him when he needed him most. Maybe it's time to turn the weel?


"What do you want to be when you grow up, Hortense?" Green eyes sparkle with curiosity and joy, the later never seeming to vanish from the young boy when Hortense was around.

"I want to be a rock," the Brown haired boy replied, completely serious. Had anyone else said that, Kendall would have laughed, but coming from Hortense, Kendall was only left confused.

"Why would you want to be a rock?" Kendall wondered.

"Not an actual rock of course," young Hortense said, "it's a metaphor." Kendall nodded, still slightly confused. He knew he had heard Hortense use the big word before, but he wasn't sure he remembered what it meant. He was only nine after all, and he still had a few years before his English teacher even began to mention literary devices. But Hortense had also already proven himself to have intelligence way beyond his few years of existence, and knew more about how everything works than anyone else Kendall knew. Except maybe his dad. But his dad was a super hero. Not even Hortense could compete with a super hero.

"I want to be a rock, someone to lean on when you get hurt. In here," Hortense explained and tapped the spot on Kendall's chest they both now knew the heart lay hidden beneath, Kendall only knowing it because his best friend was so interesting when he talked about his science stuff – even though Kendall couldn't really understand half of what 'Tense was saying most the time, he always paid attention. So Kendall usually noticed when something was different with 'Tense. And right then there was a certain intensity to Hortense's words, so much stronger than any of them had heard before, indicating Hortense meant you as in Kendall, not just generally. He didn't think of Carlos and James too when he said it. He meant Kendall, and only Kendall. Not because he didn't care about Carlos and James too, because he did and he would be there if they needed him. But Kendall was different. He didn't know how or why, just... Different.

"You can be my rock!" Kendall exclaimed, knowing that was exactly what 'Tense wanted. And if the bright smile spread across the genius's lips was any indication, Kendall was right.

…

Kendall and Hortense was wrapped up in a tickling fight turned into pure wrestling, both boys laughing hysterically as they rolled around in the freshly fallen sea of red gold and brown. But Kendall, despite barely having turned ten, could easily tell when something was wrong (Logan referred to it as his very own Spidey sense), and right then his Spidey sense was off the hook. And as Kendall abruptly stopped mid tickle, his head jerking up and the smile and laughter fading into nothingness, Logan realized Kendall's Spidey sense had caught something – something was wrong. Suddenly all play and laughter was long forgotten, and the two boys became men – even for just a little while – as they both rushed inside the blonde boy's house. Inside they were met with a sight neither boy would ever forget. Mama Knight sat slumped against the bare wall where kitchen turned into living room as if she had just collapsed, a blank expression spread across her face and distant eyes gleaming with silent tears falling and the phone clutched tightly in her hand. She didn't really show any emotion, yet both boys just knew that she was beyond heart-broken, and for just a fraction of a second she looked scared and lonely and just so broken, as if her world had ended, or her heart had slowly been shredded to pieces. Or maybe even both.

"What's wrong, mama?" little Kendall wonders, sinking down to his mom's eye level to gently wipe away her falling tears with his thumbs. Hortense watches his best friend, feeling his own heart swell almost painfully at the gesture. Even at the mere age of ten Kendall is one of the most loving and caring people Hortense knows.

Mama Knight opened her mouth, as if to answer her baby boy's question, but she could only release a violent sob, instantly sending both boys into her arms with comforting hugs. "Shh," Kendall muttered, gently stroking his mama's hair, "everything will be fine. Just give it some time."

And Hortense couldn't help but to glance at his best friend in utter fascination. Kendall was only ten, and maybe not the best in school, but he was so strong and caring and knew exactly what to say at the right moment to make the people he cared about feel better. And maybe Hortense knew more about how stuff works than any other child did, but Kendall also had smarts way beyond his years. Because Kendall did know that, if given enough time, everything would be better. He knew that the bruise on his shin would fade away over time and stop hurting, and he knew that the cut hiding behind Hortense's bandage on his underarm would grow and fade and maybe one day leave a scar, but in the end Hortense would be alright, he would be alright. And his mama's broken heart would eventually heal. They would all be alright.

But then Mama Knight got her thoughts together and managed to say those few words neither boy would ever forget. "It's your daddy, Kendall. He… he was in a crash and…" she trailed off and swallowed, once, twice, three times, but her voice didn't want to work and tears started streaming down her face again.

Kendall's face paled, as Hortense was sure his did too, and both boys' eyes grew wide and their eyes locked in horror as they both realized what it all probably meant…

"Is…" Kendall began, his voice strong and steady, but his eyes overflowing with pain, "is he okay?"

Mama Knight drew in a shaky breath, her jaw clutching and unclutching tightly without parting her lips, and like that, the two boys had their answer.

"No. He-he's dead Kendall," she managed, sounding more broken than ever. Kendall buried his face in the crook of his mama's neck, but he didn't cry. He refused to cry. He was the man of the house now, so he had to be strong for his mama. She needed him now more than ever. She had just lost her love, her husband, her ally. No wonder his mama looked so broken. It must have felt like half of her was brutally torn away, like her heart had been ripped out and stamped on. Hortense walked over to his best friend and draped his arms around the blonde boy. Feeling his best friend's warm arms around him, Kendall shifted into his embrace, burying his face into Hortense's neck, breathing heavily against it. Being out of his mama's bubble, Kendall felt less responsible, less like the newly turned man of the house and for just a moment he felt pure sorrow course through his entire body as if black tare filled his veins, pumping the sorrow out into every little crevice of his complex body. The sting of unshed tears pressed upon his eyes and for a moment he felt completely broken.

"But you were right, Ken. Everything will be better, if we just give it enough time. Even though it doesn't feel like it right now, time does heal all wounds," Mama Knight said softly, reminding Kendall that she was still there. Kendall pulled away from Hortense, the tears fought back and his emotions under as much control as he could manage.

"I know, mama," Kendall whispered, Hortense rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

Mama Knight dried away her last few tears, sniffled and picked herself up off the floor with a slight smile on her face. A pained and slightly forced smile, but a smile none-the-less and it made her feel just a little bit better. With one more heavy and slightly quivering breath, she said "why don't you guys go upstairs and play while I call Mama Mitchell so Hortense can stay here tonight and make us all some cookies?"

Both boys broke out huge grins, instantly excited over the idea of a sleepover. Mama Knight knew that of course. She also knew the boys were closer than most and relied on each other in hard times, this being worse than anyone of them had experienced before. Mama Mitchell was her own best friend and rock too, like Hortense was for Kendall, and she needed her more now than ever. And maybe Mama Mitchell could pick up a few tubs of Ben & Jerry's they all seemed to desperately need right then?

Despite Mama Knight's suggestion the two boys didn't play or do anything to get their minds off of the tragedy that had just struck the Knight family. Instead, as the door to Kendall's bedroom closed behind them, the two boys crawled into the blonde's bed and situated themselves as comfortably as they could. Kendall's head ended up on Hortense's chest, small hands clutching onto his friend's shirt as he finally let the tears he had been holding in fall freely, Hortense shedding a few silent tears himself until they both fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

…

"Hortense!" a thirteen-year-old Kendall exclaimed through the phone, biting his lip in an attempt not to cry. "I need you," he whispered into the phone, barley loud enough for Hortense to hear. The blonde heard shuffling and felt relief flooding his body, as he realized his best friend would be over in a matter of a few minutes.

"Hold on, Kindle. I'll be there as soon as I can," Hortense said pulling on his jacket and nearly stumbling down the stairs and out of his house, his science project and homework long forgotten. Hortense didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, the blonde's house was as much his as it was Kendall's.

"What's wrong, Kindle?" Hortense asked concerned upon seeing the blonde with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on top of his knees.

"She left me, 'Tense. Amelia left me," Kendall said sadly, and hearing his best friend use that tone broke Hortense's heart.

"I'm sorry, Kindle," Hortense said, "it's her loss, though. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Kendall could see that silver of truth gleaming in his best friend's eyes, making him feel just a little bit better. "And I know it hurts right now, but like you said, everything will be fine if you just give it enough time," Hortense said, referring to the blonde's words after his dad died. "Now scoot over so I can fit in here," Hortense ordered the other boy. Kendall obliged and made room for him, letting Hortense crawl in next to him and Kendall curled into his best friend's side with his head on his chest and let the tears fall. He might have let out some sobs too.

…

The next time it happened, Kendall was 14 and Hortense now went by Logan, as a result of a very persuasive Mrs. Diamond.

Not that Logan particularly minded either; it caused him a lot less embarrassment and decreased his appeal to bullies. But the routine was the same; Kendall called Logan on the verge of a breakdown, but managed to hold it together utnli he was curled up against his best friend. But something was different too, within Logan. Maybe it was the change of name, a sort of change in identity that had him more focused on who he really was. Maybe.

As Kendall cried, soaking his shirt with warm, salty tears, Logan gently stroked his hair muttering, "you got through this once before, Kindle. You'll get through it this time." His words were soft and gentle and loving, and Logan never stopped softly caressing the blonde's soft locks as if he was a new born kitten, fragile and cute and just plain adorable, and he really shouldn't be thinking of his best friend as cute, or adorable. "You'll get through it," Logan promised, "you're strong, Kindle."

Silence filled the room, and Logan couldn't help but to let his mind wander to last year this happened, so similar yet so different.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you," Logan muttered, almost exactly like the last time he had told Kendall that. He didn't know exactly when it happened, maybe it was when he was forced to see Kendall and Rachel holding hands in the halls at school, or when he first saw them kiss, or watched him go out on date after date, but somewhere along the road of the last yearor so, Logan realized what he felt for the blonde wasn't fully platonic.

"You're just saying that," Kendall said sniffling. "No one wants me. Kayla left me last year, all the dates I had ended in disaster, and Rachel left me for Brad today."

_I want you, _Logan thought, but didn't say it of course. "I'm not just saying that, Kendall. I'm saying it because I mean every single word. But we're just 14 and we're not even supposed to settle down yet. You'll find that special someone someday. I know you will," Logan said, even though the idea of seeing Kendall happily married to someone other than him was making his chest tighten in a way he would never ever admit to.

"This is why I love you, Logie," Kendall said, obviously getting drowsy, and Logan's heart skipped a beat, even though he knew Kendall meant it in a friendly way, "you always know what to say to make me feel better, you're always there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and put it back together."

"That's what friends are for," Logan said and forced a surprisingly genuine-looking smile onto his face. And Kendall, not knowing any better, smiled back before they both eventually fell asleep curled up against each other, as had become routine every time the blonde was hurting.

…

"Hey, you busy?" Kendall asked the second Logan picked up his phone. The 16 year-old genius hesitated for a second, looking at all his AP books and packets and notebooks scattered over his desk. All of which he was supposed to do that night.

"No," he finally said with a sigh, rubbing a thumb and an index finger across his heavy eyelids, "why?"

"Can I come over? And, you know, maybe spend the night?" Kendall asked, sounding almost polite, as if there was an actual possibility the genius would say no.

With another sigh, Logan caves. "Fine," he breathes out, and for a second Logan swears he hears the other boy cheering in the background, and Logan can't help but to flash a smile at the walls of his own bedroom.

"Thanks! I'll see you in a bit," Kendall very nearly cheers.

"Okay. See ya," Logan laughs as he hangs up. Still with a bright smile upon his face, Logan slumps happily in his seat like the love-struck fool he is, despite being a genius and knowing so much better than to fall for his best friend – the statistics alone should be enough to scare him away, but nothing can really scare him away from Kendall, he's just too charming, too irresistible. Looking at his pile of books and papers and knowing Kendall is on the way, Logan decides he won't get anything done that night and starts packing up.

Just when he was done, Kendall entered the brunette's room with nothing but his toothbrush in hand. Kendall spent so much time sleeping at Logan's house anyway so he had several sets of clothes in the brunette's closet, and vice versa. Admittedly, Kendall probably even had a tooth brush there if they looked.

"So, what's the big problem this time?" Logan asked teasingly, playfully pushing his best friend.

"Katie is being annoying again with her constant schemes and manipulating, and I'm tired of making sure I still have my wallet every two seconds," Kendall said hurriedly, not fully realizing until then how stressed out he really was.

"Ah, that's a Knight for ya," Logan said, Kendall being the one to shove his friend this time. "Just kidding," Logan laughed.

"I know," Kendall grinned. "You just can't live without me," Kendall teased, sticking his tongue out like a five year old. And Kendall might have been on to something. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, Logan couldn't live without Kendall anymore. But he wasn't going to admit to that anytime soon. Before Kendall could really react, Logan charged at him, nearly sending him to the floor, but Kendall was quick and retaliated, and before long they were full-out wrestling like nine-year-olds again.

Though like all wrestling fights they had had, someone made a mistake and tripped, losing their balance sending them both tumbling to Logan's mattress, Logan underneath Kendall, whose hands were on either side of the brunette's face for support. Logan's breath hitched, and for a second he wondered if Kendall could tell, if he could tell his mind was clouded with less than appropriate thoughts about his best friend and that being in that position was making him a little… hot and bothered. Then Logan began to panic as he felt those thoughts go south, and if Kendall didn't move away from his crotch soon, his secret would be out.

As if Kendall suddenly realized what kind of a position they were in, he cleared his throat, awkwardly muttering a sorry.

That effectively ended their wrestling matches, but they never fully drifted apart as friends – except for the rest of that night. Logan also made sure to stay as far away from Kendall as would be considered normal, and was even more careful to stay on his stomach all night. Now that he had experienced what it was actually like to be pinned beneath the blonde, his dreams were haunted by that very image… before it took a turn for the more intense.

Logan then decided it was time to include Carlos and James a bit more when they hung out, and it was only a few months later that they were sitting in Kendall's living room bruised and battered and watching TV when everything seems to stop. There's an ad on TV for some sort of an audition to become 'the next big thing', and Logan groans already knowing where this is going before James can even open his mouth. Logan is _not_ in the mood to drive anywhere, but he knows he has no choice – he is the only one with as much as a permit, and if anything James is the most persistent out of the group when it comes to following his dreams. Even though his dreams have been a bit all over the place over the last few years, but once the 'becoming a famous singer' thing settled in the taller brunette's mind, there was no turning back.

"We have to go!" James exclaims the second he realizes it's in his town, turning to Logan with pleading eyes.

Once again Logan groans, and a heavy silence spreads out across the room. "Fine," he finally says, "but you owe me big time for this."

The required adult is quickly found, so quickly in fact, that Logan doesn't quite have time to mentally catch up (his mind is worn from the adrenaline of running away from the girl's field hockey team) and before long they're at the venue. From then on everything happened fast, they all ended up auditioning – as much as beat boxing and making a poor attempt at The Robot counts as auditioning – and then Kendall is being carried out by security and a part of Logan worries what will happen to his best bud, while the other part of him is numbed by fear and adrenaline and his heart is _thudthudthudding_ wildly, almost painfully in his chest.

Then as they gather themselves together enough to function like normal human beings – or as close to 'normal' as they ever could get – they all get the shock of their life as a long, black limousine pulls up into the parking lot of the grocery store Kendall works for, and the big producer Logan faintly remembers hearing something about, who, apparently is a famous boy band producer reaching his pike in the 90's by the name of Gustavo Rouqe.

The producer nearly charges at Kendall. "You've got talent, dog!" He barks like a dog trainer, and all their jaws drop. Did they just hear that right? "How would you like to become famous?" he asked Kendall, and if it was even possible, we were all even more shocked.

"H-him?" James stuttered, pointing at Kendall. "Do you not see this?!" he all but shrieked, doing the hand gesture he had named 'The Face.'

But the producer just dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and turned his full attention to Kendall, "what do you say? Wanna come out to sunny L.A with us and become a star?"

But something inside Kendall was telling him not to. He wanted to be a hockey player anyways, not a famous singer. "Nope," Kendall said, letting some of his sassiness seep through, as if that was that most obvious thing in the world.

The producer spluttered, shock evident on his lightly red-tinted face. "N-no? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!"

"No," Kendall said, releasing a breath and tilting his head just a little bit, like he always did when he got a little sassy, "as in I am not going with you to L.A. to become some glorified bubble-gum pop singer."

The producer and James both gasped, as if Kendall had just greatly insulted both of them. Which, Logan thought, was exactly what he did.

"My singers are not some glorified bubble-gum pop… junk," he insisted.

"It kind of is," his assistant butted in, getting involved in the conversation for the first time. Kendall raised his eyebrows gesturing towards the assistant, as if to silently say 'see?' "I mean, maybe not junk, but it kind of is glorified, and there is no way you can deny it was bubble-gum pop."

Logan didn't think the producer could come off any more threatening than when he was screaming, but he stood corrected when the producer started visibly trembling with what could only be fury, his face darkening almost to the same shade as a tomato and Logan stood there waiting for the moment smoke would start seeping out of his ears. He knew that was physically impossible, of course, yet that's exactly what seemed like would happen.

"Calm down, Gustavo," the African-American assistant said calmly, almost as if she was bored and not seeing anything out of the usual. Logan gulped. There was no way he would let his Kendal out to L.A. with a guy like that.

The assistant got the producer calmed down and got them on their way to the next stop on the road to find 'the next big thing.'

Kendall assumed everything would be fine then, but as he turned around, his eyes landing on James, he wasn't so sure. James had his teeth clenched tightly, the muscles of his jaw bulging out, and he refused to meet Kendall's eyes, wearing a mask of annoyance and hatred in its purest form.

"Say something?" Kendall asked, his face contracting to an odd expression, as if he was anticipating a hard slap to his face. Or maybe that's exactly what he did? Judging by the pure hatred radiating off of James, it wouldn't be all that surprising if he did.

"I can't believe you!" James shouted, throwing his arms up. "Why did you say no?"

"I have no desire to become a singer, I wanna be a hockey player, remember? Besides, I you're the one who wants to be a singer, not me!"

"Yeah, but dude, chances like that only come once in a life time! I thought you of all people would be the one to see that and grab at it. Besides, I would rather see you living out your opportunity to be a singer than having to regret not taking that chance," James said uncharacteristically softly. No matter how much he wanted to fight it, Kendall knew James was right, he knew he had just passed up an amazing once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but _something _was holding him back, keeping him from just packing up and leaving Minnesota right this moment. If only he could figure out what it was.

The group of boys split up, and Kendall got back to work, although his job was relatively easy and highly repetitive so he got stuck pondering why he didn't just go with it. He liked singing enough didn't he?

As he finally got home, he just went straight to bed, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep – his mind was far too busy for that, so he dug out hiss iPod and pressed play. Music always got his thoughts somewhat straightened out. And as song after song played he wondered what it would be like to leave his quiet, secluded hometown for the big, busy and sunny City of Angels. Leaving all the memories would be weird, like the park he pretty much grew up in, the elementary school yard where he had occasionally scared off bullies out to get Logan, the bench in the park close to his house where he had his first kiss… the bedroom where he had cuddled up into Logan's side every time his heart got broken and cried himself to sleep, Carlos, James and Logan's houses close by and their bedrooms where they had spent more time than he would really like to admit – especially in Logan's.

No longer having the opportunity to run away for the night when the stress and Katie's constant schemes got to him, the wrestle fights with Logan that would send them tumbling to his mattress… Memories of the night when his heart was broken for the second time floated across his mind like a stranded boat as he slipped into sleep.

Kendall saw his best friend trapped underneath him, could feel the softness of Logan's mattress and the contrast of his firm body against his own. He saw a set of chocolate brown orbs looking back at him, catching the light just right to make them nearly literally sparkle, his smooth, wintery-pale skin and his light fink, slightly chapped lips, and he felt his lips connect to Logan's in a fiery, passionate dance, as if he had never known anything else. His hips began moving against Logan's, and Logan was moving too, making him feel better than he could ever make himself feel. It was hot and heavy and so, so right and Kendall sat up, still straddling Logan's waist and pulled of his own shirt before taking Logan's off, then connected their lips again, gently nibbling on the other boy's lower lip and proceeded to get to work on his pants. But Kendall was getting impatient and his movements turned hasty.

Kendall suddenly woke up panting and with an embarrassing case of morning wood – even though it was hardly morning at the moment. And as he moved to the bathroom connected to his bedroom to relieve himself in more ways than one, he pretended that he had not dreamt of kissing his best friend, pretended he hadn't woken up with a problem from the dream, and pretended that as he finished himself, he did definitely not see his best friend behind his closed eyelids.

But at least now he knew what was holding him back.

When he woke up again and it really was morning this time, Kendall called the producer from yesterday, then all of his best friends, Logan last for once and he reminded himself once again that last night's dream never happened.

As they were all gathered outside of the grocery store, Kendall spoke up, "I'll go with you to L.A." he said, making everyone cheer, despite neither of his friends wanting to lose him. "If," Kendall said, pausing for effect, "you take my buds with me and make us a singing group."

"You are a dog, I am the dog trainer," the producer bellowed, "you do not get to negotiate with me!"

"So we have a deal?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," the producer agreed almost excitedly. Almost.

…

Kendall figured that a change of scenery and the business of Los Angeles would get Logan off of his mind and out of his dreams. It's not like he would have to share a room with him or anything.

Except that when they did get to their new home, which by the way was a dump, they noticed there were only four bedrooms – which might not sound like a problem, but there was no way to force Mama Knight and Katie to share a room.

"I call James!" Carlos exclaimed as soon as they realized this, both boys picking up their bags and running into the nearest room.

Kendall turned to Logan feeling anxiety bubble up within him. What if he did something embarrassing in his sleep, like moan out his new roommate's name?

Luckily for Kendall, he never did do or say anything too embarrassing (he might have let slip those three little words a time too many), but he didn't get Logan out of his mind and dreams either. If anything, it was intensified because he would fall asleep to his steady breathing.

…

"You know what?" Kendall asked Logan, breaking the silence filling the air of their bedroom as he was staring up at the roof, once again unable to sleep and memories flooding his overly busy mind.

"What?" Logan whispered back, rolling his head over to the side as to glance at his best friend sprawled out in the bad across the room.

"You got your wish. You really are my rock," he said, voice filled with what Logan could only describe as appreciation and affection.

"I can't believe you remember that," Logan said, and Kendall could practically hear the smile in the brunette's voice.

"Of course I remember," Kendall said, face flushing with the embarrassment of recklessly chosen words portraying more emotion than he fully wished to convey. "But just because you're my rock, doesn't mean I can't be yours," he added, knowing how important those words were right then.

A heavy silence filled the room, and Kendall almost wondered if Logan had fallen asleep, until he heard him sigh heavily.

"I shouldn't have forced him to come pick me up from that party…" Logan said, his voice sounding so much stronger than his words. His face was blank, completely free of any pain, as if he was merely discussing the weather. But Kendall knew better than to think that Logan didn't care, knew better than to think he wasn't completely crumbling inside. Somehow, Kendall could see it. Deep inside of him were a scared little boy, lost and alone, who had just lost his father, his role model and his super hero. And Kendall chocked up, knowing exactly what Logan was going through. He had been there himself, but he had had Logan right by his side to guide him through it, with a shoulder to cry on as he felt like his entire world was crumbling and no longer had to put on the mask of the strong man of the house for his mom as he lay wrapped up in his best friend's arms.

Logan had always been the rock in the friendship, the fundaments which the house of their friendship, or maybe just Kendall, was built on and could not exist without. And maybe this once it was time to return the favor.

"It's okay, Logie," Kendall whispered softly, stroking the soft brown hair at the back of his head. A heavy silence spread through the room, the only sound being that of their light breathing. Logan pulled away from the embrace, looking at Kendall with tortured eyes clouded with unshed tears he refused to let fall.

"_Just crash, fall down. I'll wrap my arms around you now_."

And he did. Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him flushed against his own body, their warm breaths mingling, although all air seemed to have left Kendall's lungs.

They locked eyes, green meeting a rich warm brown that reminded Kendall of luscious melted milk chocolate, and all of their memories – seeing Logan, his Logie, at their first hockey game, after his first goal, heck, after every single important (and not so important) event in his life, especially the hard times.

As the memories clouded the blonde's mind, he realized he never wanted to let go of Logan, _his_ Logie, that he never wanted him to leave his side. Just the thought of not having Logan by his side made his heart tighten and his guts twist, and he realized that Logan's lips were plump and pale and perfectly shaped and_ justsodamnkissable_. And before he fully realized what he was doing, Kendall's hands had found their way up to cup Logan's cheeks, their lips brushing against each other sending a soft shiver through Kendall's body, setting something within him on fire, and his lips found Logan's again, more confidently this time, hungrier and just completely lustful. Logan didn't protest it. Actually, his hands found their way to tangle in the blonde locks belonging to Kendall, pulling at the roots and it was _hotsteamysexyperfect_. And as he began pulling at Logan's shirt, their lips separating to let the fabric pass through, Kendall let those three words slip again, and this time there was no denying what they meant. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall. So Much," Logan replied his eyes flooded with want and love and need and about a million other things Kendall couldn't even begin to decipher, "now fuck me."


End file.
